Gray and Green
by KeyGalley
Summary: De cómo dos niños no dejan de mirarse. / AU sin poderes, What if...? Escuela media; Deku tiene 12 años, Tomura 13. Out of character, two shot.
1. Gray

Sentado al centro del salón, con su cabeza hundida entre los brazos, Izuku miró a Shimura a tres sillas de distancia. Los mechones níveos caían casi con pereza sobre los hombros desganados mientras su dueño contemplaba el exterior a través de la ventana.

A Izuku le asombraba el cómo podía pasarse las horas haciendo aquello o escuchando música sin perder su capacidad de atención; él, en cambio, tenía que mantenerse al pie del cañón para tomar apuntes, lo cual empezaba a complicársele recientemente, porque sus ojos no duraban mucho sin desviarse adonde Shimura.

Al principio no fue nada sorprendente: Izuku quedó fascinado cuando lo vio, pero le sucedía lo mismo cada vez que conocía a alguien. Todo le parecía interesante, y se maravillaba con cada particularidad captada por sus inocentes pupilas.

Sin embargo, una vez estudiaba a fondo el motivo de su curiosidad, pisaba terreno cada vez más seguro y su confianza crecía; para entonces, si bien era el mismo adolescente tímido y reservado, adquiría soltura y actuaba con mayor claridad.

Pero luego Shimura se convirtió en una anomalía, porque entre más pasaba el tiempo, más se alejaba de entender qué tipo de persona era. En apariencia, se trataba de alguien sombrío, apático e insensible, pero Izuku no pararía de observarle, porque cada vez que lo hacía, encontraba únicamente la falta de pruebas para respaldar tal juicio.

Era común que una persona con un temperamento explosivo poseyera también una mirada insostenible, que alguien dulce formase gestos relajados antes de sonreír o que, si se trataba de una persona exigente, hasta su postura se notara rígida. En el caso de Izuku, su timidez le impedía hablar sin ponerse nervioso.

Todas esas reacciones conformaban una especie de protocolo social que Izuku había descubierto a base de observación; por eso le intrigaba que Shimura no diera señales de ser la persona que aparentaba.

La capucha negra que acostumbraba usar debajo del uniforme más las cicatrices en su rostro y sus dedos vendados podían significar cualquier cosa; desde una trágica historia familiar hasta ser un delincuente. Aun así, Izuku no hallaba respuesta en el par de rubíes que Shimura tenía por ojos. Su ausencia de emociones decía tantas cosas… y a la vez, nada.

Con el paso de los días, Izuku se volvió más reservado, porque en vez de entrar en confianza tras explorar el terreno, más ansioso se sentía por descubrir los misterios de esas tierras. A lo mejor se debía a que el niño de cabellos verdes era un investigador innato.

Si él sentía atracción por lo desconocido, no era de extrañar que Shimura le llamase tanto la atención: aquél sería como su objeto de estudio.


	2. Green

Hacía un tiempo considerable que lo notó, y debería incomodarle. Era como ser acosado en sus momentos más íntimos, más vulnerables. Cuando recogía un bolígrafo y se miraba las vendas, le invadía el presentimiento de que no era el único observando sus dedos. Aquélla debería parecerle, entonces, una mirada molesta, pesada y hostigosa; pero no lo hacía.

Shimura no era tan descuidado como el dueño de los ojos verdes que se asombraban por cualquier cosa; a veces contemplaba sus acciones sin que éste se diera cuenta. Sabía que Izuku no lo notaba porque Tenko tenía una especie de habilidad innata para etiquetar personas: si alguien era agresivo, amable o desastroso, él lo sabía desde su primera impresión, y entre más tiempo pasaba en compañía de esa persona, más podía entender sus emociones.

No tenía muy claro si era capaz de concluir si alguien se enojaba, alegraba o entristecía a través de sus gestos, que se manifestaban uno tras otro cual secuencia matemática; sólo sabía que lo sabía, y que no tenía razones para desconfiar de sus propias creencias e instintos. Es así como, al ver a Izuku sin sentir que se pusiera nervioso, sabía que éste no notaba su presencia.

Izuku le resultaba sugestivo con cada mueca, cada línea desencajada en sus facciones al descubrir que el compañero de al lado respondió correctamente la pregunta del profesor sólo porque había oído sus murmullos. Quizás logró encandilarle porque Izuku era honesto aunque nadie más lo fuera.

El tímido estudiante que llenaba cuadernos con información que sólo él consideraba útil le producía interés porque valía la pena; porque, cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, fruncía los labios en señal de agobio y se hundía entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre. Porque, a pesar de sus momentos depresivos, nunca se quejaba: prefería callar antes de que llamar la atención, pues era inteligente y, sabiéndose frágil, le convenía pasar desapercibido.

Izuku era auténtico, porque sólo alguien así se resignaría a perder sus sueños sin realmente resignarse; sólo alguien auténtico aceptaría suprimir su brillo para proteger sus opciones a futuro. Alguien que convertía sus fracasos en nuevas oportunidades, manteniéndose realista, prudente y obstinado a su manera, no podía ser falso.

Aquel adolescente de los iris color esperanza no podía molestarle, porque era la encarnación de la fe que Shimura nunca sintió.


End file.
